


Course Change

by dbhprincess



Series: No Longer Alone [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Birthday Presents, Bottom Connor, Bottom Hank, Flirting, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbhprincess/pseuds/dbhprincess
Summary: In which Hank both gives and receives Connor’s two birthday presents.A HankCon AU inspired by the 2015 filmThe Martian. Takes place after the events ofNo Longer Alone.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: No Longer Alone [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006686
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Course Change

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was first written as part of a [thread series](https://twitter.com/i/events/1294694026780631042) on Twitter.

Hank was tracing constellations in the droplets of pigmentation on Connor’s back. His favorite mole was still the one tucked up against the hairline on his neck, but since Connor had taken to sleeping in Hank’s quarters, the entire sky that dotted Connor’s skin had opened up beneath Hank’s hands.

Out of the peaceful stillness, Connor said, “It’s my birthday today. I missed the last one on Mars.”

Hank knew that quiet tone, the trauma buried beneath it, and he stilled his hand. Pushing on Connor’s shoulder, Hank firmly urged him to turn over. Connor flopped onto his back on his own mattress, which was set snugly alongside Hank’s. Yes, NASA wouldn’t like it, and no, Hank didn’t care. Connor had made it clear since Mars that he no longer wanted to be alone, and Hank wouldn’t deny him.

Propping himself up on his elbow, Hank gave Connor an encouraging smile. “We’ll just have to celebrate it twice, then.”

Connor tilted his head with a thoughtful look, then blinked, a gleam lighting in his eyes.

Swallowing quickly, Hank chose to ignore that look and asked, “So what do you want for last year’s birthday? Your options are kinda limited right now, unfortunately.”

Connor just spread his legs and grinned.

\-----

Sometime later – Hank had lost track of time while he lost himself in Connor’s body – they lay as they did before, with Hank rubbing circles into Connor’s smooth skin. He was warm and a little damp beneath Hank’s palm, supple and relaxed, just as Hank wanted him.

When Connor stirred and blinked up at him, Hank asked, “How’re you doing, baby?”

Connor smiled sweetly and rolled onto his side, one hand lifting to trace a path from Hank’s navel to the divot between his clavicles. “I’m ready for this year’s birthday present,” he said, and the predatory expression that bloomed on his face simultaneously rang warning bells in Hank’s mind and rekindled a fire low in his belly.

Hank chuckled. “Oh yeah, and what might that be? I’m not getting it up again, I’m afraid. This ship has burned all its fuel and is stuck on a recovery course for now.”

Voice husky, Connor said, slowly, “Well, you’re the commander here. Why don’t you authorize a course change for me?”

Hank’s brow dropped in confusion. “To where?”

Connor scooted closer, until his chest was mere inches from Hank’s. His hand reached around to Hank’s back and slid down until it stopped over the swell of his ass.

With a wicked grin and a squeeze, he answered, “How about Uranus?”

Hank barked out a startled laugh. “Jesus, Connor.” He barely choked out the words before a flush flared on his chest and spread to encompass his face. Connor was looking at him with a mixture of humor and hope, and Hank would nurture both.

Then Connor ground his hips against Hank’s thigh, his interest already apparent. A grin stretched wide across Hank’s face as he rolled onto his back and lifted his knees. “Roger that, birthday boy,” he said, because he couldn’t possibly say no.

Connor’s laugh preceded him as he tumbled into Hank’s arms and set to opening his second birthday present. Both were absolutely worth the wait.


End file.
